Hellbent
by We are DesCom
Summary: Just how far can one person go for the one he loves?Just how far can Fate play with three forsaken hearts?Three souls learn a new meaning to the term whirlwind romance. onesided SasuNaru,onesided Sasusaku,onsided NaruSaku,many other pairings AU
1. Chapter 1

"_**HELLBENT"**_

_**A Sasu x Naru fanfic **_

_**By We are DesCom**_

_**DesCom: (wide eyes)**_

_**Jessa-kun: Look what I found. (smile)**_

_**Kawa: Hm…This is one of your old spur-of-the-moment fics, right?**_

_**Jessa: (nods)**_

_**Zi: So why are we reviving this?**_

_**Jessa: (shrugs) Just because.**_

_**Disclaimer: DesCom does not own Naruto in any way. We do own several plushies and posters, but that's just about it.**_

_**Hellbent Hellbent Hellbent Hellbent Hellbent Hellbent Hellbent Hellbent Hellbent**_

He placed his head under one of the outdoor faucets in the school, letting the cool water drench his hair and head. The clean liquid passed over the wound on the far left of his forehead, merging with his blood before falling into the metal sink and flowing down the drain.

High school was hell, that much he concluded. For the past three months, the people in Konoha High had done nothing but make his life miserable. He was only a freshman, entirely new to the school, and yet everyone acted like he had some long-running reputation as a loser that deserved to be picked on.

All because of one hell of a bastard.

He turned off the faucet and straightened up. "Maybe I won't go to class anymore…" He turned to his side and reached for a towel that was not too far away from him. However, before he could even touch the fabric, a pale hand grabbed it.

"What are you doing here, dobe?"

He cringed at the sound of that voice. He did not bother to look at his visitor, because he already knew who it was. He wiped his face with his sleeves and turned away. "Nothing. Didn't feel like going to class…"

"Don't fool me. You should be in Iruka-sensei's class right now, and you never miss his class."

"Just give me the damn late slip and I'll be on my way to the principal's office, _Mister Student Council President_," he replied dryly.

"Turn around and let me see your face."

"No."

"Turn around." He felt a rough hand on his shoulder and he was suddenly and violently spun around. He almost tripped on his own feet. "What the hell—"

Slender fingers brushed away some blonde strands of hair to reveal his wound, which was still bleeding despite his attempt to wash the blood away. He looked up and found himself staring into dark eyes flaring with anger.

"Who did this?"

Naruto grunted and pushed the other male away. "Leave ma alone, Sasuke-teme!!"

Sasuke's brows knit together. "Tell me who did that."

"None of your business!!" Naruto tried to walk past the eighteen-year old high school senior, but was blocked by an outstretched arm. "You're not going anywhere until you tell me who the fuck caused that wound."

The blonde freshman gritted his teeth. "Oh please!! Stop acting as if you care, teme! We both know you are the one behind all of this!!"

"Was it one of them?"

"No, it was a whole group of them! I got kicked, punched, and practically beaten to death by your fanclub! You happy now?!"

Sasuke stepped forward and gripped Naruto's shoulder's firmly. "You should've told me—"

"So what? So you can make my life even worse?" Naruto shrugged to get Sasuke's hands off him. "What did I ever do to you, teme?! Why are you so hellbent on fucking my life up?!"

"I've told you time and time again. I'm infatuated with you. For six years now. And I never wanted any of this to happen to you."

"Bastard." Naruto grumbled and placed a hand over his wound. "That's the very reason my life here is hell! You keep spreading that shit around for your damn fangirls to beat me up. Kind of a flawless plan, huh? You can get me wounded and bruised without even laying a hand on me."

The senior hissed and grabbed the younger male's wrists. "Stop talking like that! I never talked them into hurting you!"

"You didn't have to! Everybody loves the great Sasuke Uchiha! Everybody wants to please him! Eeverybody wants to be with him! It's just such a pity that the loser freshman Naruto uzumaki _seduced _him! Fuck you, Sasuke! Stop fooling around with me already! We both know you're just saying that to mess with me. Besides, you know very well that the one I like is Sakura-nee-chan!!"

Sasuke cringed. "That pink-haired bitch?"

Naruto growled and pulled his wrists back. "Don't talk like that about her!" He pulled back his fist and attempted to punch the Uchiha, but the senior easily caught the fist in his right hand.

"What did you even see in her?"

"Sakura-nee-chan is the only person besides Iruka-sensei who became a good friend to me. She didn't treat me as badly as the other people did! That's why I'll do my best to make her see that I am better than you! I'll make her fall in love with me!!"

The senior hissed again. "So you're still stubborn as ever, huh? Haruno only sees you as a brother, can't you see that?"

"I don't care! I'll still try to make her love me! You don't deserve to be adored by her! You don't deserve to be liked by Sakura-nee-chan because you're a cold heartless bastard!! I hate you because you made Sakura-nee-chan cry!"

Sasuke had enough. He growled and pounced on the fifteen-year old blonde, pinning him to the ground with his much larger frame. He gripped the blonde's wrists with one hand and stared inot his cerulean eyes.

""I've told you once and I'll tell you again. I don't care about those stupid fucking fangirls. I. Don't. Fucking. Care. Whether it's those loud fangirls or that pink-haired Haruno, I don't like them, and I never will."

Sasuke was cut off by a soft gasp. Both boys turned their heads and saw Sakura Haruno standing a few meters away from them, hands over her mouth and eyes wide. Tears flowed down the side of her face as she spun around and ran off.

"Sakura-nee-chan!!" Naruto pushed Sasuke off him and chased after his "nee-chan," leaving Sasuke behind. His wound throbbed slightly in pain as he tried to keep his focus on Sakura's figure. "Sakura-nee-chan!! Wait!!"

Naruto felt relieved when she stopped and turned around to face him. She wiped away her tears. "I'm sorry, Naruto, bit it's just—Oh my god!" She rushed to him and checked his wound. "This is still fresh and bleeding! We should go see Shizune and get this treated!"

"No! I'm okay, Sakura-nee-chan!" He grinned. "It's nothing. Just a little bruise." The grin left his face and he turned serious. "About earlier…I'm sorry, Sakura-nee-chan."

The seventeen-year old smiled and pulled out her handkerchief. Carefully, she wiped Naruto's wound with it. "It's not your fault, Naruto. Maybe it's just because I'm just not attractive in Sasuke's eyes. I'm kind of used to it by now. It's been six years already…"

"But I told you! I only like you! Sasuke-teme is only fooling around with me! He likes messing with me!"

"Oh Naruto…" Sakura straightened up after cleaning up what she could. "You still are young…Let's go. We need to get that wound dressed."

Naruto nodded meekly and let her lead himaway. "S-Sakura-nee-chan?"

"Yes?"

"If…if you really like…Ah, just know that you're the only person I'll ever like. No one else. Especially not that Sasuke-teme."

Sakura did not turn to him. She just continued walking. Her lips quivered as she fought to keep them closed.

"S-Sakura-nee-ch—"

"It's okay." She turned to him and smiled. "You've told me that before…Thank you." Er voice was soft and gentle. "Let's just get you to the nurse's office and patch you up."

"O…okay…"

_**Hellbent Hellbent Hellbent Hellbent Hellbent Hellbent Hellbent Hellbent Hellbent**_

"Naruto-kun rejected you again, huh?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Leave me alone, Hatake."

The gray-haired professor walked up to his student, who refused to turn to him, and closed the book he had been reading. He had been walking around the campus when he spotted the Student Council President standing behind an apple tree and watching as Naruto and Sasuke walked into the school building. He sighed and scratched his head with the corner of his book. "Ah, what a disrespectful president. I was only asking, you know."

"Yeah, and I don't want to answer. Leave me alone."

Sasuke's gray-haired guardian shrugged. "I barely have the time to be with Iruka-chan, and our relationship has gotten a lot more complicated because of your little predicament with Naruto-kun."

"I don't give a damn about you and your boyfriend."

"You only care about Naruto, huh? When will you understand that his eyes are focused on Sakura and that his mind is set that you are just messing up his life by saying that you like him."

"I don't want those people hurting him. I tried to stop them—"

"But then your—how should I put it?—fangirls are determined to make his life as worse as possible because of you." Kakashi saw the younger male's shoulders tense up.

Sasuke let out a shaky breath. "I know."

"I presume you did something wrong again. Something concerning Sakura, perhaps? You act as if Naruto has rejected you again."

"Shut up." Sasuke's words flew out of his mouth as an implicit threat. Kakashi immediately knew he struck a nerve. From how the Uchiha was acting, his guardian presumed that he was more than just angry.

Sasuke was _FUMING_.

He stayed silent as Sasuke turned around and walked past him, his brows furrowing and his lips curved down in a frown. Kakashi felt an aura of murderous intent leakingoff the dark-haired boy, but he did not speak.

When Sasuke's footsteps assured the professor that he was a safe distance out of earshot, Kakashi sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Who would've thought that the three of them would get caught up in such a tangled mess?" he asked no one in particular. "They looked so happy back when they were still so young…" He opened the book in his hands and started walking.

"It would be interesting to see where this would go…"

_**Hellbent Hellbent Hellbent Hellbent Hellbent Hellbent Hellbent Hellbent Hellbent**_

_**OoO WAKAS OoO**_

_**Jessa: WHEE!!!**_

_**Kawa: Wow…5 pages…**_

_**Zi: You really hate Sasuke don't you, Jess?**_

_**Jessa: (grumbles)Friggin' bastard…**_

_**Kawa: (sweatdrops) Just don't mind her, folks…Just drop us a line…Cookies and plushies accepted.**_


	2. Chapter 2

"_**HELLBENT"**_

_**A Sasu x Naru fanfic **_

_**By We are DesCom**_

_**Jessa-kun: Yay! Chappi two!!!**_

_**Kawa: (looks at Zi) Sugar rush?**_

_**Zi: Isn't that obvious? She had too much custard last Christmas…and candy canes…**_

_**Kawa: And chocolate…**_

_**Jessa: Me loves Crunch and Hersheys!!!**_

_**K & Z: (sweatdrop) (sighs)**_

_**Disclaimer: DesCom does not own Naruto in any way. We do own several plushies and posters, but that's just about it.**_

_**Hellbent Hellbent Hellbent Hellbent Hellbent Hellbent Hellbent Hellbent Hellbent**_

"Who do I like?" Innocent blue eyes looked up at the sky. Short legs swung back and forth playfully as their owner thought carefully about his answer. "That's easy! I like everyone! Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-nee-chan…and you of course, Sasu-nii!"

Twelver-year old Sasuke sat down beside the boy that was three years his junior. He had found Naruto sitting on a large rock and had immediately approached him to talk. The first thing that had popped into his mind was to ask the blonde that stupid question.

"_I really like you, Sasuke-kun…"_

He shook his head, He should not be bothered by that. Besides, there was something he needed to know.

"Not that type of like. I mean…Who do you _like-like?_" Sasuke growled at himself. Since when did he start talking like some sort of lovesick schoolgirl?

The nine-year old thought even harder, pouting his lips and furrowing his brows. "Like-like? Uh…" His face suddenly brightened and he turned to the older boy. "How about you, Sasu-nii? Do you have anyone you like?"

Sasuke was not able to hold back his blush, though he was not able to comprehend why. "No…I…just wanted to know. You're growing up and…"

"But Sasu-nii is older than me! And so many girls like Sasu-nii!! There must be someone you like, ne?"

Sasuke looked away to avoid the other's sapphire gaze. "Someone…told me she liked me but…"

"Sakura-nee-chan, ne?" Naruto got onto his feet, clearly very excited. "You like Sakura-nee-chan and she likes Sasu-nii! I'm glad, because you two like each other!" Naruto's eyes sparkled so beautifully, and Sasuke found himself entranced. "I'm right, ain't I? Sasu-nii likes Sakura-nee-chan! So when you two get together and have babies, I'll have little brothers and sisters to play with and then I will be the big brother and they will call me Naru-nii and —" Those small rosy lips kept moving. Sasuek can't help but stare at them.

He knew it was wrong. Naruto was his playmate, the little brother he never had. It was wrong, he told himself over and over. He had approached Naruto with the original intention of calming himself and telling the blonde that he had just rejected his pink-haired "nee-chan" after she had confessed to him.

It was because he did not like Sakura, or any of the girls that chased after him.

Naruto's lips looked even more beautiful up close…

"…Sasu-nii will still play with me, right?"

Sasuke leaned down and gently pressed his lips against Naruto's. The younger boy's cerulean eyes widened in shock, and he fell still. Sasuke deepened the kiss slightly, leaning closer and putting one of his hands on Naruto's back and the other behind the blonde's head.

The blonde let out a small yelp and shut his eyes tight. His small hands gripped Sasuke's shirt weakly.

Sasuke broke away a few moments later and let out a breath. He stared at Naruto, who was panting a little and who still had his eyes closed. His hands were still gripping the blue shirt the older boy was wearing, his fists white and shaking.

"Naruto…" Sasuke leaned in for another kiss, but was cut off by naruto's shaking voice.

"W-why did y-you take it?"

"Take? Take what?"

Naruto opened his eyes and glared at sasuke. His blue eyes brimmed with tears. It almost made Sasuke punch himself. "Why did you take it? My first kiss!" Naruto pushed him away and jumped off the rock they were sitting on. "Why did you kiss me? You like Sakura-nee-chan—"

"I never said I liked her."

Naruto stomped his foot childishly. "but Sakura-nee-chan said she liked you! You're supposed to like her back and then you two are supposed to get together!"

"You have no right to dictate who I'm supposed to like and end up with." Sasuke gracefully jumped off the rock and landed on his feet. "You asked me who I liked, right?" He stooped down slightly so that his face was level with Naruto's. "I like you."

"Lie!" Naruto backed away from him. We're both boys! Boys should like girls, not other boys!" His tears began falling down his cheeks. "You…you took my first kiss…"

"You're acting like a silly girl."

"Because Sakura-nee-chan said that the first kiss should be treasured and is important! It's someone you should give to someone you love!"

"But I do love you!" Sasuke took a step forward and embraced a crying Naruto. "I just figured that out. There's no one I can like but you."

Naruto sobbed and tried to push him away with little success. "No!! I can't—I don't want to! I don't want to hurt Sakura-nee-chan!! Sakura-nee-chan likes you a lot!!"

Sasuke kept his embrace around the blonde, easily fighting his protests. "Stop forcing me to like Sakura! I don't like her!"

"S-Sasuke-kun…N-Naruto-kun…"

Naruto stilled. He turned his head and cast his eyes on his pink-haired "nee-chan," who was watching them with teary green eyes. Sasuke simply glared at her sudden appearance. He seemed annoyed, to put it simply.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked coldly.

Sakura brought her hands over her eyes just as her tears began to flow. "I'm…I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun…I…I didn't mean to…" Her shoulders shook and so did her voice. She turned around and ran off, wiping her tears with the back of her hand.

"Sakura-nee-chan!" With one strong push, Naruto managed to detach himself from the other boy's embrace. His blue eyes glistened with tears as he tried his best to glare at Sasuke. "How can you do that to her! You hurt her!"

The young Uchiha tried to reach for him, but he immediately turned on his heel and ran off in the same direction Sakura went. He let his tears flow, trying to stop more from coming.

_I'm a boy. I don't cry._

He ignored the voice yelling after him. He ignored the desperation accompanying the calls of his name.

_I…I hate Sasuke-nii…No, Sasuke-teme!! I only like…I only like Sakura-nee-chan!! Only Sakura-nee-chan!!_

_**Hellbent Hellbent Hellbent Hellbent Hellbent Hellbent Hellbent Hellbent Hellbent**_

_**Jessa: Well…That was fast…**_

_**Zi: It's 12 midnight…Let me sleep…**_

_**Kawa: Oh, come on, Zi, enjoy the sem break…**_

_**Zi: I can't enjoy it if we don't get any decent sleep…**_

_**Kawa: (sweatdrop) I guess you're right…**_

_**Jessa: (still in sugar rush) WHOoooooo!!!**_

_**Kawa: Anyway…yes, this is the past, and so not to confuse any of you readers, we will be switching between past and present every other chapter. So, that's clear, ne? **_

_**DesCom: So drop us a review! Plushies and Cookies accepted!!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

"_**HELLBENT"**_

_**A Sasu x Naru fanfic **_

_**By We are DesCom**_

_**Jessa: Chappie three!!!**_

_**Zi: Are you sure her sugar rush is gone? (turns to Kawa)**_

_**Kawa: (shrugs) Maybe?**_

_**Zi: (sighs) I have a feeling I won't get any sleep tonight either…**_

_**Kawa: (smiles sheepishly)**_

_**Disclaimer: DesCom does not own Naruto in any way. We do own several plushies and posters, but that's just about it.**_

_**Jessa: THANKS FOR THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED!!!!**_

_**Zi: And don't mind her bashing Sasuke. (whispers) She used to be a fan of him too, until the SasuNaru fandom came along…**_

_**Hellbent Hellbent Hellbent Hellbent Hellbent Hellbent Hellbent Hellbent Hellbent**_

It was still dark when he woke up. Like always, he got up even before the first rays of sunlight appeared from the sky. He got out of bed and walked into the bathroom, his towel slung over his shoulder. He stripped himself of his clothes and got into the shower, hanging his towel on a plastic hook on the wall. He turned the shower knob and let cold water drench his body.

His bath was silent, except for the hiss of flowing water coming from the shower head. After thoroughly cleansing himself, he stepped out and dried himself with his towel. He wrapped another towel around the lower half of his body and continued drying his hair. After walking out of the bathroom, he approached his cabinet and pulled out a neatly folded black shirt and a pair of gray sweatpants. He set them on his bed while he continued drying his hair for a little while longer.

When he arrived downstairs fully dressed, there were already noises coming from the kitchen, telling him that his guardian was already awake. He went into the kitchen and verified his guess. Kakashi was already busying himself with cooking breakfast, which happened to be bacon and eggs.

He sat down lazily on a chair, throwing his large sports bag on another chair beside him.

"Morning, Sasuke. Early as always, huh?"

"Hn," was Sasuke's reply. The gray-haired man placed a plate of food in front of him and smiled. "Pretty early, actually. Soccer practice is not until 7, right? You've still got fifteen minutes."

"I wanted to wake up early. What's wrong with that?"

His guardian shrugged. "I'm just saying. It's obvious you're not in a good mood."

"You know the hell why."

"Naruto-kun still hasn't talked to you?"

Sasuke just frowned and stabbed his food mercilessly with his fork. He did not bother speaking any further to his professor and guardian. He managed to finish half of his food before he stood up, grabbed his bag and left for school.

Kakashi just sighed and took sasuke's plate, dumping the remaining contents into the trash can. "Such troublesome kids," he muttered in a cheerful tone.

He took his cellphone from his pocket and dialed a familiar number. He brought the phone to his ear and listened to the ringing coming form the other line. He smiled widely when the ringing stopped and a voice spoke from the other line.

"Ah, yes, it's me, Iruka-chan!!"

_**Hellbent Hellbent Hellbent Hellbent Hellbent Hellbent Hellbent Hellbent Hellbent**_

Soccer practice.

He really detested soccer practice. He had to spend almost four hours with people who were annoyingly sweet when it comes to him. Was it his fault that he was a genius at soccer (and academics, extra-curricular, and many more)?

His frown grew deeper. He suddenly remembered that most of his fangirls would probably be there later, waiting for a chance to confess their so-called "love" for him and then ask him out.

When will they ever learn that Sasuke would never like them? That he only had eyes for Naruto?

He stopped for a moment, his frown becoming less obvious.

Ah, yes, he had almost forgotten why he kept going to soccer practice in spite of all that.

"Uzumaki! Stop staring into space and get that ball!" An angry voice roared throughout the seemingly deserted Konoha High. Sasuke stopped just before the gate of the school and watched as a soccer ball bounced out of the grounds. A very exhausted Naruto followed soon after, panting very heavily and drenched with sweat. The blonde chased after the ball and finally caught it in his arms, tripping and falling onto his knees due to exhaustion.

"F-finally…I…"

Naruto looked up and turned to his side. He had not realized that he had strayed onto the road. He tried to get onto his feet, but he discovered that his legs were aching far too much for him to do so. "Oh shit…" His legs were shaking, and he could not even balance himself on his knees.

His blue eyes widened in shock when he heard the horn of a car. His heartbeat quickened. _No…Oh god…_He tried to stand up again. His feet refused to move. "Damn…" He could see the car coming. A bright red convertible racing toward him at such an incredible speed.

Naruto closed his eyes.

"What the fuck where you doing?!"

The blonde felt warm arms wrap around him, and the sound of the car, he realized, had disappeared. He opened his eyes, feeling hot tears trickle down his cheeks. He was…being carried by someone…

"Aah!!!! Let me go, Sasuke-teme!!!" He tried to squirm and kick his way out of the taller boy's grasp, but failed miserably. His legs were still unresponsive, and his thin arms barely put up a fight. Sasuke successfully fought his protests and easily carried the combined weight of a feisty Naruto and his sports bag. The smaller male's exhaustion finally weighed down on him and his wild movements ceased. His body fell limp and his head rested against Sasuke's chest. However, despite his weakness, he still held a hint of protest. "Lemme go…Sasu…teme…"

Sasuke ignored his words and continued walking into the grounds. He was met by horrified looks from the soccer team, some of whom were gaping and shaking. "Sa-Sasuke-buchou…"

"He almost got run over by a fucking car!!" Sasuke's angry voice made all the team members shiver. "Why is he this exhausted before we even started?!"

"Ah….well…we…kinda…"

"SIXTY LAPS!!!! NOW!!!"

A loud "Yes, sir!!" rang throughout the grounds and the soccer team immediately broke into a run around the soccer field.

After watching them for a few moments, Sasuke turned around and headed into the school building, straight into the clinic. Naruto did not voice out any more protests and stayed perfectly still on their way to the clinic, making Sasuke think that the earlier encounter had shaken him up more than what he had expected. The Uchiha felt a slight pang of worry and quickened his steps.

"Dobe? You still there?"

Naruto did not answer.

"Shit…" Sasuek broke into a run. A few minutes later, he finally reached the clinic. Balancing Naruto and his bag in one hand, he furiously slid the door open and barged into the room. "REITO!!"

He had expected to see Reito Arikupara, the freshman that stood as the school nurse's student assistant. Instead, he found himself facing a different girl; one with long brown hair, instead of the black-haired Reito.

"A-ah…S-Sasuke…Y-you're Sasuke!!"

Fuck. She was one of his fangirls.

He watched in annoyance as the girl gaped at him, her eyes sparkling in glee. "Oh my god…Wait until the others hear this!!"

Sasuke just walked past her and lay Naruot on a vacant bed. "He almost got run over. I think he got pretty stunned. Take care of him."

The girl threw a glance at Naruto's unconscious form and then looked at Sasuke. "Uh…Sure…"

They stared at each other for a few moments.

"Well? Aren't you going to MOVE?"

The girl nodded and walked up to Naruto's bed. As Sasuke watched her look at Naruto, he cannot help but get extremely irritated. She would not stop glancing at him, to the point that she was almost completely ignoring the unconscious boy.

"M-my name is Eiri…I-I've been a fan of you since I came in last year…I think you're really great, Sasuke, and—"

"Shut up and focus on Naruto." His brows furrowed. "Where is Reito, anyway?"

"Uh…Reito went out for a while…"

At that moment the door slid open and Reito walked in, yawning and looking very drowsy. 

"Reito."

Said girl blinked and approached the raven-haired senior. "Hey. What's wrong?"

Sasuke threw a glance at the blonde on the bed. "He's very exhausted. AND he almost got run over by a car. Your friend here," he cocked his head toward the other girl in the room," is not helping at all."

Reito turned to the girl and raised an eyebrow. Eiri blushed a dark red and ran out of the room. Reito turned back to her unconscious patient and started examining him. "That girl went in here because she wanted me to give her something for her stupid acne. Girls like her are so troublesome…" She straightened up and turned to the senior. "There aren't any physical injuries aside from his scraped knees. I can't say any more than that. If you want, I can call someone better than me."

"Shizune's here?"

"You know very well she only works during the weekdays."

"Then who? You're the only student nurse I know."

Her eyes widened slightly. "You're telling me she didn't tell you. And I thought you two were such good friends."

"_She_ would be?"

"Sakura. She's training to take up nursing in college, didn't you know? She's already very good."

Sasuke tensed up. "Is she here?"

"I think she is. So, would you like me to call her?"

There was no reply.

"Sempai? Should I?"

The Uchiha wanted to shout. It was frustrating that the girl had no idea about the grave dilemma concerning Naruto, Sakura and him. However, he could not blame her. After all, she did not bother concerning herself with other people's problems.

"If you want, I can ask Kawahi and Schatzi to fetch Shizune. Though, I think that would take them at least half an hour."

"No." Sasuke turned around and walked towards the door. "Call her. Call Sakura." With that said, he slid the door open and walked out. Reito could only stare in confusion. She reached inot her pocket and pulled out her cellphone. She dialed a certain number and brought the device up to her ear.

"Hello? Sakura? This is Reito. Would you mind going to the clinic? We've got a problem."

She had no idea how right she was.

_**Hellbent Hellbent Hellbent Hellbent Hellbent Hellbent Hellbent Hellbent Hellbent**_

_**OoO Wakas OoO**_

_**Jess: Yay!**_

_**Kawa: To those who have read our previous fanfics already, you know that me, Schatzi and Jessa's OC Reith/Reito are already "mainstay OC's." Don't worry. We try not to let them interfere much.**_

_**Zi: It sucks when you have too many fangirls, huh?**_

_**Kawa and Jessa: (nods)**_

_**Jessa: For Sasuke, obviously.**_

_**Kawa: Poor Sasuke.**_

_**Jessa: Poor Naru-chan.**_

_**Zi: Poor Sakura.**_

_**DesCom: T.T**_

_**Kawa: Anyway, we promise we'll try to hold Jessa back on the Sasuke bashing—**_

_**Jessa: (grumbles)**_

_**Kawa: —and we'll try to see what we can do about her hatred for Sasuke…**_

_**Zi: I'm just wishing we can fix it before she turns this fic into...something bad…**_

_**DesCom: COOKIE AND PLUSHIE LOVE!!! AND THANKS TO THE ONE WHO GAVE US THE GIGANTIC NARU PLUSHIE!!**_

_**Kawa and Zi: Don't worry, we saved the gigantic Sasu plushie from Jessa's wrath. He's still safe with us. **_


End file.
